Hollywood Heights season 2
by cephinise27
Summary: This is how I would wright sesond two
1. Chapter1 (Loren and Eddie)

**Eddie looked at Loren as she talked with Jake and Kelly. There was so much that had gone on in the past few weeks. First Eddie founded out that the women he though he knew killed his mom. Eddie still couldn't believe it, he was blinded by what he thought was love. Chloe was not in love with Eddie as a person, she was in love with him as a brand. When Chloe looked at Eddie, she didn't see a man that she could live her life with. All Chloe saw was a man that could give her a one way ticket to fame. Chloe told Eddie lie after lie, and like a idiot in love, he fell for all her lie. Then Chloe was pushed off his dad's balcony, and he was blamed for it. Finally, Eddie race off in his car and no one knew where he was. Eddie stopped at a gas station, to fill up his car and keep driving, and that's when he was hit with a pile and put in to a bag. Loren was worried sick about him, she didn't know whether Eddie was dead or alive, and it killed her every second of not knowing. Loren replayed all the time she saw him, at school, at home, and everywhere else. Eddie being gone was so hard to deal with, part of her knew he was out there. But when everyone would talk about him like he was dead, it sometimes was hard to keep faith. When he saw him at the concert, Loren prayed that no one else would see him. Then when they were in the field and the cops showed up, Loren thought for sure that was the end for them. No more Eddie, no more pep talks before big show, no more late night phone calls, no more anything. When Loren saw those red and blue flashing light Loren hugged him as tight as she could. She was so glad that it was all over, no one was going to take Eddie a way for her again. Eddie would not leave her like her dad did, he loved Loren with all his heart. Loren knew that no one or anything could rip them apart. **

**Eddie: "What are you thinking about?" **

**Loren: "I thought you could read my mind" **

**Eddie: "I can, it's just that I've been gone for so long, that it's kind of hard to do right now" **

**Loren: " "It just that," Loren stopped in mid sentence to see if her mom was listening **

**Loren :" "Well first my dad showed up to my concert before I went out to perform, then when I saw you I thought for sure the crops would get you and.. " **

**Loren was about to continue, but Eddie interrupted her with a kiss, that filled her stomach with a million butterfly. She closed her and took in everything, Eddie's body, his hands, lips, and every other part of him. Loren was so glad to have Eddie back. It felt like the first time they had ever kissed, it was like Loren was falling in love with Eddie all over aging. There was so much that raced though Eddie's mind as he kissed Loren. Should he tell Loren about Lea kissing him, He didn't want to hide it from her. It wasn't like Eddie did anything wrong, he was on his way back to her and in the middle of a talk with a new friend he got kissed. Simple as that, it didn't mean anything and it would never happen aging. Eddie looked at everyone on the plane, no way, he couldn't tell her in front of everyone like that. They needed to be alone. Eddie stood up and grabbed Loren's hand, and led her to the back room of the plane. As soon as they got into the room, Eddie closed the door and locked it. **

**Loren:"Is there something wrong babe"**

** Eddie: "Well that all depends on how you take this news"**

**Loren: "What is it?" Eddie:**

** Eddie:"Well remember the brother and sister I told you abut? " **

**Loren: "Yea there the people, who bought you back to me, what about then?" **

**Eddie: "Well Lea, and I went to a hotel the night before your concert, and she kiss me" **

**Loren: "On the lips?" **

**Eddie shook his head yes, he did know what else to say. **

**Loren: What did you do after that happen? **

**Eddie: I pushed her away, and told her that I already had a girlfriend **

**Loren: Well, I know you did the right thing, because I know you would never hurt me **

**Loren calmed into Eddie's lap and gave him a kiss that rocked his world; he slowly rubbed his hand on her back, and gently rocked her back and forth. The Kiss stared to heat up and Loren reached for the bottom of Eddie's shirt and took it off of him, when they were interrupted by Jake **

**Jake: Eddie we are about to land in- **

**Jake looked down at Eddie and Loren and Eddie's shirts was next to them and they both sat there looking at Jake. **

**Jake: sorry to interrupted, but we are here. **

**Eddie: Thanks Jake **

**Loren was still in Eddie's Lap. Jake slowly turned around and headed for the front, Kelly was no her computer looking at Eddie and Loren's schedule. Eddie and Loren had a lot to do, they had a couple of interviews and the festival but that would only take a day so they had the rest of the time to do whatever they wanted. Loren had never been to New York City, so there was so much to do and see. But first they had to do the festival** **Loren had never been to New York City, so there was so much to do and see. But first they had to do the fesrtivel Eddie looked at Loren as she talked with Jake and Kelly. There was so much that had gone on in the past few weeks. First Eddie founded out that the women he though he knew killed his mom. Eddie still couldn't believe it, he was blinded by what he thought was love. Chloe was not in love with Eddie as a person, she was in love with him as a brand. When Chloe looked at Eddie, she didn't see a man that she could live her life with. All Chloe saw was a man that could give her a one way ticket to fame. Chloe told Eddie lie after lie, and like a idiot in love, he fell for all her lie. Then Chloewas pushed off his dad's balcony, and he was blamed for it. Finally, Eddie race off in his car and no one knew where he was. Eddie stopped at a gas station, to fill up his car and keep driving, and that's when he was hit with a pile and put in to a bag. Loren was worried sick about him, she didn't know whether Eddie was dead or alive, and it killed her every second of not knowing. Loren replayed all the time she saw him, at school, at home, and everywhere else. Eddie being gone was so hard to deal with, part of her knew he was out there. But when everyone would talk about him like he was dead, it sometimes was hard to keep faith. When he saw him at the concert, Loren prayed that no one else would see him. Then when they were in the field and the cops showed up, Loren thought for sure that was the end for them. No more Eddie, no more pep talks before big show, no more late night phone calls, no more anything. When Loren saw those red and blue flashing light Loren hugged him as tight as she could. She was so glad that it was all over, no one was going to take Eddie a way for her again. Eddie would not leave her like her dad did, he loved Loren with all his heart. Loren knew that no one or anything could rip them apart. **

**Eddie: "What are you thinking about?" **

**Loren: "I thought you could read my mind" **

**Eddie: "I can, it's just that I've been gone for so long, that it's kind of hard to do right now" **

**Loren: " "It just that," Loren stopped in mid sentence to see if her mom was listening **

**Loren :" "Well first my dad showed up to my concert before I went out to perform, then when I saw you I thought for sure the crops would get you and.. " **

**Loren was about to continue, but Eddie interrupted her with a kiss, that filled her stomach with a million butterfly. She closed her and took in everything, Eddie's body, his hands, lips, and every other part of him. Loren was so glad to have Eddie back. It felt like the first time they had ever kissed, it was like Loren was falling in love with Eddie all over aging. There was so much that raced though Eddie's mind as he kissed Loren. Should he tell Loren about Lea kissing him, He didn't want to hide it from her. It wasn't like Eddie did anything wrong, he was on his way back to her and in the middle of a talk with a new friend he got kissed. Simple as that, it didn't mean anything and it would never happen aging. Eddie looked at everyone on the plane, no way, he couldn't tell her in front of everyone like that. They needed to be alone. Eddie stood up and grabbed Loren's hand, and led her to the back room of the plane. As soon as they got into the room, Eddie closed the door and locked it. **

**Loren:"Is there something wrong babe"**

**Eddie: "Well that all depends on how you take this news"**

**Loren: "What is it?" **

**Eddie:"Well remember the brother and sister I told you about? " **

**Loren: "Yea there the people, who bought you, back to me, what about then?" **

**Eddie: "Well Lea, and I went to a hotel the night before your concert, and she kiss me" **

**Loren: "On the lips?" **

**Eddie shook his head yes, he did know what else to say. **

**Loren: What did you do after that happen? **

**Eddie: I pushed her away, and told her that I already had a girlfriend **

**Loren: Well, I know you did the right thing, because I know you would never hurt me **

**Loren calmed into Eddie's lap and gave him a kiss that rocked his world; he slowly rubbed his hand on her back, and gently rocked her back and forth. The Kiss stared to heat up and Loren reached for the bottom of Eddie's shirt and took it off of him, when they were interrupted by Jake **

**Jake: Eddie we are about to land in-**

**Jake looked down at Eddie and Loren and Eddie's shirts was next to them and they both sat there looking at Jake. **

******Jake: Were here, so get ready**

**Eddie: Thanks Jake**

**Jake: shook his head and walked back to the front of the plane**

******Eddie put back on his shrit, and Loren fixed her cloes and headed for the front of the plane.** **Loren:****Eddie:**


	2. Chapter 2 (Phil and Adriana)

**Phil walked into the house and dropped his bag on the floor, he was tried, hungry, and a little too hot. The balck shirt that he was wre was dusty,and had some holes in it. Phil had been working all night, so he had a five o'clock shadow. His hair was messy,and his eyes were blood shot red. Today felt like the longest day in the world, Phil worked more in one day than he ever had in his whole life. He had to move boxes and lifed havey T.V He was so galed to be home. Phil finally got Adrian to move into the house with him. Phil walked into the house, and Adraina was stanting right in front of the door waiting for him. **

**Adrian: Hey babe, how was your day? **

**Adrain handed Phil some juice, and let him take a drink before answering **

**Phil: Long, hard, and sweatty **

**Adrain: That sounds grows, do you mind if I ask why? **

**Phil: Well... **

**Just as Phil was about to answer Melissa walked in, with Adam. Adam moved to New York, but he came home every chance he got. And Eddie even let them use his privet jetwhen they wated to see each other. **

**Mel: Hey hey, party peploe **

**Phil Pulled**** his hand out of his pocket to shake Adam's hand. In fear, Adam jumped back and hidded behid Mel. **

**Melissa: Don't worrie babe he a chaned man **

**Phil: And for the better **

**Adam took Phil and then two man shook hand. **

**Phil: I fell like I've seen you before **

**Adam: Yea you mashed my phone **

**Phil: Oh yea your the geek **

**Melissa slap Phil in the head, and mead him regett what he said. **

**Phil: Sorry **

**Adam: That's okay **

**Melissa: Hey were is dad? **

**Phil: I don't know, the last time I saw him he was eating with mom **

**Melissa open the coolier, and graped two drinks for her and Adam. **

**Mel: Well when she comes, can you let that Beth keeps calling **

**Phil: Okay **

**Melissa and Adam lefted and went to Adam's house to watch some scary movies. **

**Adrian: Who's Beath? **

**Phil: Don't worried about it **

**Adrian: Why not? **

**Phil: because it's none of you business **

**Adrain: You don't have to snap at me **

**Phil: Sorry babe I didn't mean to **

** Phil and Adrian cuddled up on the couch and watched a movie. Phil rupped Adrain's belly and felt the baby kick, She was a cupple of months away from giving birth to their baby boy. At first they didn't want to know the gender, but at a couple of doctor visits they just couldn't help but ask. Phil and Adrian decided that they would name the baby, Gus Jr. His full name would be Gus Jackson Sanders, they couldn't wait to meet him. **

**Phil: What do you think he will be like? **

**Adrain: Maybe he will be sneaky like his dad **

**Phil: haha, that part of my life is over **

**Phil, and Adrain planned to get married before they babe came, but they were thinking about changing their mind. Phil loved Adrain with all his heart, but he didn't wanted to be getting divorced right after they got married. they're young, and they have their whole lives to get married. Even though they are engaged, they are planing to waste untill the baby is a least one year old. Phil had grown up so much, over the past couple of months. He learned that fast money isn't always the best, and Adriana will love him no matter what. Adraina kinda of felt bad about it, because of her Phil almost went to jail. But none of that matter anymore. Charldo was in jail, and Phil was going down the right path now. No more steaily,no more lies. One good thing about Phil pass job, he mead the best security system ever. No could break into it, he even tried him self and he just couldn't do it. Gus was so pound of Phil, Phil finished his year of high school and now he was in college. Gus was a little worried about Phil living on campus, but he didn't say anything. But Phil could tell that Gus was not crazy about Phil living far away again, so Phil lived at home. **

**Lisa: Do you guys need anything? **

**Adriana and Phil: No were okay **

**Lisa returned to the kitchen, and started dinner **

**Adriana: Love you **

**Phil look at Adriana, she had never said those words to him, and he had never said them to her. Was he ready to say them back? **

**Adriana: Babe did you hear me, I said I love you **

**Phil took a deep breath, and let his heart speak **

**Phil: I love you too babe **

**Adriana leaned into Phil and gave him a kiss, that warmed his heart  
**

**Lisa: Dinner time **

**Phil: Okay **

**Phil got up, and help Adriana to her feet. When she frist stood up, the room spun as if she was drunk. Adriana sat down, and took a deep breath, and went for a second try. This time she mead it to her feet, and walked to the kechin. Gus pulled out her chair and she sat down. Adriana was so thankful for Phil's family. She didn't really have anyone els in this world, her dad was dead, and her mom didn't want her. Adrian tried to call her a cupple of times, after her dad died but her mom never picked up. Part of Adriana knew her mom left because of her dad, but part of also knew that leaving her was not right. She was so glad that the Sander family let her stay with them, even though sometimes Phil's mom mead her uncomfortable. It wasn't Lisa really that maed her uncomfortalbe, it was what she said. Lisa would always say something to make Adriana feel weird.**


	3. Chapter 3(Tyler)

**Tyler took a deep breath, and took everything in. The lights, the girls, the food, and most of all the money. This was a new start for him, new agent, new car, and most of all a new girl. His pass was behind him, and for once in alone time things were looking good for him. Tyler was sitting on the set of his big movie. The room was bright, and there where people everywhere. Tyler wore a black shirt, with a pair of simple black jeans. All those trips to see the great and powerful Oz finally paid off. One day Tyler was in the middle of being kick out of Oz's office, Oz didn't really kick him out. He just palely asked Tyler to live his office, as Tyler left he bummed in to a very important man. The man's name was Chris Williams, Tyler didn't know it yet but Chris was going to change his life. As Tyler quickly scabbed to clean the mess he just made, Chris recognized him. **

**Chris: Hey aren't you Tyler Rorke? **

**Tyler: Yep **

**Chris: I'm Chris Willams, and I know this sounds weird but I making a movie that is mead just for you **

**Tyler: Oh really and how that? **

**Chris: Well you have the bad boy Image I'm looking for. **

**Chris gave Tyler his number, and a copy of the scripted, that he just so happen to have on him. This was a chance for Tyler to start all over again, and make a good name for himself. That night when Tyler got home, he called Chris, and lucky for him it was Chris's cell phone number. **

**Chris: Hello? **

**Tyler: Hey its Tyler the guy you spilt you coffee **

**Chris: Oh yea, did you read the scripted? **

**Tyler: Yea, and I love it, especially the part in the ware house **

**Chris: Well do you think you would want to be in it? **

**Tyler: Of course I would**

**Chris: Really? **

**Tyler: Yea, my favorite part is when the guy kills is partner, it's different I like that **

**Chris: I'm glad, everyone else who reads it, says it weird **

**Tyler: I like weird **

** Chris gave Tyler his address for his office, and told him to come by tomorrow, so they could talk number. Tyler was so happy, finally there was light at the end of this dark tunnel. The next day Tyler went to Chris office, the building was very large and plain look. Tyler parked his car and entered the building, and for the first time since He could remember the guard was happy to see him. **

**Guard: Right this was Mr. Rorke **

**He followed the tall man in two room mead of glass. The room was box shaped, with a wooden table in the center. The floor was also glass, and there was a shark tank under it, and a couch with a black desk across from it. The chair was facing away from Tyler, which mead him think of an evil villain. The chair spun around, and in it sat the man from yesterday. **

**Chris: Hello Tyler, I'm galled you came **

**Tyler: I wouldn't miss this for the world **

**Chris: Well time is money, and money is time so let's cut to the chance. I'm shooting a movie called Bad Day to live **

**Tyler: What's it about **

**Chris: It's about an X marine who is wanted for a crime he did committee **

**Tyler: So I would be the marine? **

**Chris: Of course **

**Tyler: When do we start? **

**Chris: Tomorrow? **

**Tyler: sounds great **

**The next day Tyler walked on to the set, and it was very busy. There were camers ev**

**Director: Tyler I need you to stand hear, and catch Megan **

**Tyler: okay **

**Tyler stood on the X and did move a muscle. He held his arm firm, to make sure she did fall and get hurt. Megan jumped from the roof of the house, and into Tyler's arms. He was so glad he didn't drop her, and it only took Ty two take to do. Megan fell into Tylers arms, and there eyes locked, Megan was about to say something but she got cut off **

**Megan: You have wonderful eyes **

**Tyler: I was just about to say that **

**Megan: Well I guess I beat you to the punch **

**Tyler gave Megan a gental smile, and place her on her feet. Still looking in one others eyes, Tyler walked backwards in two a table. Megan covered her mouth, but she couldn't stop the lound laugh from escpring her mouth. Tyler quickly turned around, and heaed to his dressing room. The room was gold, with black couches. The mini ferig was filled with all of Ty's favorite food, now this was the life he dreamed of. He grapped a drink from the snak bar, and sat on the couch. There were seval magazine with Ty on the cover of them, now this was the life he as he was about to relax his body there was a knock at the door. Tyler weakly rose to his feet,and open the door. There stood Megan, with a basket full with all kinds of goodies. **

**Tyler: Hi there **

**Megan: I just wanted to bring you somethings **

**Tyler held to door open **

**Tyler: Well why don't you come in, and you can watch me open it. **

**Megan walked into Tyler tralier, and he closed the door behind her. The basket looked as if it was hand mead, it was pink and white with some cool looking this in side of it.  
**

**Tyler: Well what do we have hear? **

**Megan: Just some stuff I baked **

**He unwrapped the basked, and to his supries it was filled with all his favorite things **

**Tyler: How did you know **

**Megan: You told me, the first day on set **

**Tyler: Really? **

**Megan: Yep **

**There were cookie, cake, gummy bear, A GI joe, and a lot more other things**


	4. Chapter 4(Leddie)

**Eddie and Loren step off the plane, and there were people everywhere, to the left and to the right of them. Some of them were screaming Eddie's name, and some of them were screaming Loren's name. The crowed screamed so loud, Loren could barely hear herself think. Loren's mind was blown, not too long ago she was just another girl in the crowed. At home singing in her bedroom, and now she just got back from playing in front of thousands. Loren took a deep breath and took Eddie's hand. The two walk to the crowed and singed some autoharp's, and took pictures. Some of the fan's had signs that read Leddie forever, Loren really like the fact that the fan supported them dating. After what seem like forever they finally made it to the end of the line, and at the end was the limo waiting on them. Eddie got in first and everyone followed after him. **

**Eddie: Finally, it's time to go home. **

**A smile explodes on to Loren's face, and her mom knew exactly what she was thinking. **

**Nora: NO! **

**Loren: What?! **

**Nora: There is no way I'm going to let you go with him **

**Loren: But... **

**Nora: Loren, I said no **

**Loren: My mom I'm 18 years old **

**Nora: I know, but you're still my baby **

**Loren gave her mom a look that Nora just couldn't say no to. After a five minute staring connect, Nora broke, and Loren got her wish. At five minutes of talking, laughing, and funny stories, the limo made its first stop. The limo pulled into the Tate driveway, and Max and Nora got out of the car. **

**Nora: Be safe baby **

**Loren: I will **

**Max and Nora got out of the car, and went in to the house, and the limo pulled away. The next stop was Jakes house, were both Jake and Kelly got out. As soon as Jake shut the door, Loren ripped off Eddie's shirts. She just couldn't hold it in anymore; it felt as if Loren was going to explode into a million pieces. Loren climbed into Eddie's lap and kissed him. Eddie rubbed Loren's back and genital rocked her, just like he did on the plane. The limo pulled foreword and gave Loren a funny feeling in her tummy, Loren's hand searched Eddie's body for the bottom of his shirt and took it off. **

**The Driver: Mr. Duran were home **

**Eddie tip the drive, and gapped his shirt. He didn't care who was outside, Eddie picked up Loren and head to the building. Without breaking there kiss, Eddie walking to the build and into the elevator. The two got to the front door, and sadly Eddie had to put Loren down to open the door. Eddie dropped Loren on her back, Loren breath quicken and her hands shook.**

**Eddie: Loren you ready for this babe. **

**Instead of answering him Loren removed her shirt, and the two continued. Eddie kissed Loren's neck and her shoulders, as she undressed him. Before Loren could blink her eyes, the two were neaked, in what had now become Eddie and Loren's bedroom. That night Eddie did what he does best, and he rocked Loren's world. And she loved every second of it. **

**The next day: Loren woke up to her top on the floor, and long with the rest of her close on the other side of the room. She didn't remember how, but the two some how manage to end up in the bed. Loren sat up and rubbed her eyes. The currents were open, and the sun shined brightly though the window. Loren looked over there next to her laid Eddie Duran, but to Loren he was just simply Eddie. She was about to get out of the bed when she realized, she was naked. Loren reached over, and got her rub from the side of the bed, and headed for the kitchen. Loren gapped the eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and some bread. She was just about to start cooking when she heard a knock at the door. Loren set the intestines on the table, and open the door. **

**Mel: Hey rock star **

**Loren: Good morning **

**Mel: Why do you seem happy, you're not a morning person? **

**Loren was just about to answer, when Eddie came behind her and kissed her on her neck. **

**Eddie: Hey Mel, good morning babe **

**A big smile grows across Melissa's face, and Loren knew exactly what she was thinking. Eddie head back into the room to fix the bed**

**Mel: O.M.G did you to have… **

**Loren: Yes, yes we did **

**Mel: How was it? **

**Loren: It was amazing **

**The two ladies sat down, and they talked about every detail, from beginning to end. Melissa could not stop screaming, she was about to ask another question when Eddie returned from the bedroom. Eddie placed one hand on the couch, and jumped over it, and sat in between the two girls. **

**Eddie: So how's everything in your world Mel? **

**Melissa: Not good at all **

**Eddie and Loren: Why not? **

**Melissa: Well I miss Adam like crazy **

**Loren: Have you talked to his since the day he left? **

**Melissa: No **

**Eddie: You should call him **

**Melissa: I tried so many times, but he's has a lot to do **

**Loren was about to say something, when Melissa's phone rang. Melissa answered it, said a few word, lisensted for a long time then hung up. **

**Mel: I have to go guys **

**Eddie and Loren: Okay **

**Mel: Bey **

**Eddie and Loren: I love you **

**Melissa stop in the middle of her walk to the door, and truned to face Eddie and Loren. **

**Mel: That's a little weird coming from you **

**Eddie: What,**** Loren is the only person that can love you? **

**Mel: No, it just that I did expected you to say it **

**Eddie: Well I ment it **

**Mel: I love you guys too **

**Melissa turned and walked out of the room.**


	5. Chapter 5(Chole)

**Chloe sat up and took a look around the room, her head pounded like a drum and the room seem to be spinning. For a couple of minutes the room was bury, and she couldn't see anything. Chloe had no memory of the night before, but she did remember that this was not the room she passed out in. The room was small and filthy, and the bed she sat on was pink with black flowers. The covers were silk, and the fabric felt nice against Chloe's skin, she looked under the covers, and noticed she was naked. Chloe slowly learn back and forth, rubbing her hands on the bed. As she sat on the bed and closed her eyes, millions of thoughts crowed her mind. Why was she in that room? How did she get there? Chloe was about to get up from the bed when a man came out of the bathroom open, and a cloud of steam filled the air. Just like those corny movies, the man a merged from the steam. He was tall with dirty blond hair, and a very muscle face, accepts for the towel around his waist, he wore nothing. Water dip from his face, and his body. The men seem to be older, older than any of the guy Chloe dated in the pass. Chloe couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt like she had been in that hotel room before. **

**"Good morning beautiful" said the man as he learn against the door **

**"Um.. Good morning" said Chloe **

**"How did you sleep?" asked The man **

**"Pretty good, and you" Said Chloe **

**"Fairly well" said the man**

**The man walked to the small kitchen, and poured himself a cup of coffee. **

**"Would you like some?" The man asked **

**Chloe was going to say no, but the way her head was pounding, she had to say yes. **

**Chloe: I would love a cup **

**The man: How do you like it? **

**Chloe: Two sugars and a cream please . **

**The man poured the cup of coffee just the way Chloe asked, and walked over to the bed and handed it to her. His coffee was simply black, nothing else added to it. He head back over to the bed, and sat down with Chole. She study his face, there was something about that man that mead her feel as if she knew him. **

**The man: What's wrong? **

**Chole: Nothing **

**The man: Then why do you have that weird look on you face **

**Chole took a deep breath, and spoke her mind **

**Chole: It's just that, well I slept with you and I don't even know your name. **

**The man: It's Trent McCall **

**Chloe: Well this is weird conceding that we already slept together, but nice to meet you Trent. **

**Trent: Nice to meet you too, Miss. Carter **

**The two sat in bed, and Chloe couldn't help it but she had to lay her head on the man's chest. Trent's body was warm, and he heart raced at a million beats as he slowly rubbed Chloe head, with mead her drift off into sleep aging. He led over and gapped his phone from his pants pocket, and made a quick phone call. The man on the other end of the phone had a weird voice, as if he just woke up from a nice long nap. **

**Trent: Hello **

**Jeff: Are with her? **

**Trent: Yes **

**Jeff: Does she remember the night before **

**Trent: No she didn't even know who I was **

**Jeff: Good **

**Trent hung up the phone, and put it back in this pants pocket. **

**An hour later Chloe woke up again. This time her head felt perfected, no headache, and no hang over. Trent was in the bathroom taking a show, so Chloe this to be a perfected time to "get to know Trent." First she gapped his wallet, and searched threw it. Accepted for a few dollars , and a picture of a little girl there was nothing. Chloe was about to check the other pocket, but Trent came back from the bathroom. He woke a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue jeans, his hair was still a little water as he ran the comb throw his hair. He seemed to be in a hurry to get out of there. Trent sat on the edge of the bed and put his shoes and jacket on, he gapped his keys and headed for the door. **

**Trent: I have to go to work, heads my card if you need me. **

**Trent wrote his cell phone number on the back of the card, and handed it to Chloe. After a satire that lasted a little too long, Trent left Chloe alone. She sat in the hotel not knowing what to do, she got her stuff and lefted. **

**Chole heaed home, to take a shower. When she got home all of the lights were off, and the house was deaed silent. **

**Chole:Mom **

**Chole: Mom were are you? **

**Jackie: Hang on I'm coming **

**Jackie open the bedroom door and came out, She wore a dark blue rope, with matching slepers. Jackie's hair was a little messy, but that wasn't really news to Chole. **

**Jackie: What's wrong? **

**Chole: First of all, I woke up in a filthy motel. With some weird guy named Trent Mcca****ll. **

**Jackie: Who's Trent Mccall **

**Chole: I have no clue**


End file.
